hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific typhoon season (Sassmaster/Layten)
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season was an annual event of tropical cyclone formation during which tropical cyclones known as "typhoons" form in the Western Pacific Basin. The activity continued nearly year-round due to an El Niño, a phenomenon in which favorable conditions are produced across the Pacific basin, leading to the formation of intense and potentially devastating storms, and most developed between May through October. The scope of this article is limited to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. The season was overall hyperactive, with ____ super typhoons, ____ typhoons, _____ tropical storms, and _____ tropical depressions. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2023 till:31/12/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-54_mph id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_55-73_mph id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_74_mph-129_mph id:ST value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>=130_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/02/2023 till:25/02/2023 color:STS text:Jongdari from:21/02/2023 till:03/03/2023 color:ST text:Auring from:15/03/2023 till:22/03/2023 color:TS text:Shanshan from:04/04/2023 till:11/04/2023 color:TD text:Crising from:28/04/2023 till:10/05/2023 color:STS text:Dante from:07/05/2023 till:20/05/2023 color:ST text:Yagi from:03/06/2023 till:08/06/2023 color:TS text:Leepi from:20/06/2023 till:23/06/2023 color:TS text:Bebinca barset:break from:22/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 color:STS text:Fabian from:01/07/2023 till:02/07/2023 color:TD text:10-W from:14/07/2023 till:29/07/2023 color:ST text:Rumbia from:22/07/2023 till:27/07/2023 color:TD text:12-W from:06/08/2023 till:13/08/2023 color:TY text:Soulik from:17/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:STS text:Cimaron from:27/08/2023 till:02/09/2023 color:TS text:Isang from:31/08/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:ST text:Jebi barset:break from:10/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:ST text:Mangkhut from:12/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:TD text:18-W from:18/09/2023 till:24/09/2023 color:TY text:Kiko from:21/09/2023 till:24/09/2023 color:TS text:Barijat from:26/09/2023 till:05/10/2023 color:TY text:Trami from:07/10/2023 till:10/10/2023 color:TS text:Kong-rey from:08/10/2023 till:11/10/2023 color:TD text:Maring from:15/10/2023 till:22/10/2023 color:TY text:Yutu barset:break from:17/10/2023 till:29/10/2023 color:TY text:Toraji from:18/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:STS text:Nando from:22/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:STS text:Man-yi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2023 till:28/02/2023 text:February from:01/03/2023 till:31/03/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:30/04/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:31/12/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(425,25) text:"(From the" pos:(472,25) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Season Summary Storms Severe Tropical Storm Jongdari Severe Tropical Storm Jongdari was a very deadly early season tropical cyclone that developed from a low pressure area on February 12th, 2019, reaching an initial peak of 35 mph before degenerating into a remnant low. It regenerated the next day, moving towards the Philippines, reaching its peak intensity with 1 minute winds of 90 mph before making landfall, and moving over Luzon, before hitting Taiwan as a 75 mph typhoon the following day. From here, Jongdari moved towards South Korea, making landfall as a tropical storm, before moving into the Sea of Japan, making landfall as a tropical depression on Honshu the next day before weakening into a remnant low as it moved back out into the Pacific, where it dissipated completely the following day after being absorbed by another developing low to its northwest. During its lifecycle, 121 people were killed, 12 left missing, and $137 million don in damages. The Philippian name for Jongdari was retired after doing in excess of P1 billion in damages in the Philippines. Typhoon Auring Tropical Storm Shanshan (Bising) Tropical Depression Crising Severe Tropical Storm Dante Typhoon Yagi (Emong) Typhoon Yagi was a very powerful, very destructive and very deadly super typhoon during May of 2019. It developed from a low pressure area near Guam on May 7th, before steadily intensifying as it moved towards the Philippines. Typhoon Yagi then made landfall in Luzon as a category 5 super typhoon, causing extreme damage, before moving away from the area and making landfall as a category 4 super typhoon in Taiwan, with 155 mph winds. From here, Yagi moved out into the Pacific, weakening slowly as it paralleled the coast of Japan, becoming extratropical on May 20th. The remnants of the former super typhoon then persisted for 2 days, dissipating near the International Dateline and Alaska by the afternoon of May 22nd. During its lifecycle, Yagi interacted with a monsoonal trough located over the southern Philippines, bringing record 3500 mm rainfalls to the worst hit areas. Taiwan was similarly affected, seeing 2877 mm of rainfall, again breaking the previous records in the area by a significant margin as a result. 1233 people are known to have been killed during the storm, with 89 people still unaccounted for. In addition, damages form the storm totaled to at least $895 million, of which $705 million was done in the Philippines, making it one of the Philippines' most costly typhoons on record in the nation's history. Tropical Storm Leepi Tropical Storm Bebinca Severe Tropical Storm Fabian Tropical Depression 10W Typhoon Rumbia Typhoon Rumbia was a catastrophic super typhoon that hit the Philippines during July 2019. It developed form a stray tropical wave that had crossed the Pacific, which then subsequently developed into a category 4 super typhoon, hitting Taiwan with record 150 mph winds, and gusts of 185 mph. From here, the storm turned towards Vietnam, arriving a couple of days later as a category 3 typhoon. The storm traversed the coast, and re-emerged into the South China Sea as a category 2, before suddenly turning to the east, making landfall in the Philippines as a category 1 typhoon with very heavy rainfall from interacting with the monsoonal trough over the country. From here, Rumbia emerged back out into the Pacific as a tropical storm, before going extratropical and dissipating completely a few days later as it was absorbed by a larger low. During its existence, rains reached 1800mm in Taiwan, 845mm in Vietnam, and 2355mm in the Philippines, leading to 833 deaths, $4.42 billion in damages,and leaving 41 people missing, presumed dead. The names would later be retired as a result of the extremity of the typhoon's impacts. Tropical Depression 12W (Gorio) Typhoon Soulik (Huaning) Severe Tropical Storm Cimaron Tropical Storm Isang Typhoon Jebi Typhoon Jebi was a violent category 5 super typhoon that developed from an organized area of very deep convection in the central Pacific. After development, Jebi steadily intensified to become a category 5 super typhoon whilst passing on the edge of the Philippines Area of Responsibility (PAR). After being in the PAR for about a day, the typhoon turned eastwards, highly unusual for storms int he western Pacific ocean, and retained category 5 status for a near record 114 hours (behind only Typhoon Nancy's 132 hours in 1961), before recurving to the northwest towards Japan. Jebi made landfall on the Japanese island of Honshu a few days later as a category 4 typhoon, with 135 mph winds, causing extreme damage and loss of life in the process. As it traversed Japan, the typhoon weakened to category 1 status before entering the Sea of Japan and heading for the coast of South Korea as it did so, hitting with 75 mph winds. Jebi emerged into the Sea of Japan again as a moderate tropical storm, before making landfall in China with 45 mph winds, and weakening to a tropical depression as it moved towards the desert. Jebi became extratropical the next day, before dissipating 18 hours later over the dry air of inland China. During its existence, Jebi caused the deaths of 231 people, $47.24 billion in damages, and left 12 people missing, now presumed dead as a result of a failure to make contact. The names used for the storm were later retired as a result of the catastrophic damages and loss of life whilst the storm was active. Typhoon Mangkhut (Jolina) Typhoon Mangkhut was another storm in a long series to hit the Philippines, Taiwan, South Korea and Japan, adding to the deaths and destruction caused by the other storms. Mangkhut developed form a low pressure area that developed near Guam and the Marianas, before explosively strengthening to a category 5 super typhoon. In fact, the winds increased form 65 mph to 160 mph in 18 hours, one of the fastest intensification rates ever observed in a tropical cyclone anywhere in the world. Super typhoon Mangkhut made landfall at peak intensity on Luzon Island, Philippines, wreaking havoc on the already disaster rated zone. Mangkhut emerged into the South China Sea as a category 4 super typhoon, and took aim at Hong Kong, hitting with record 130 mph winds, with gusts reaching 180 mph in the most exposed areas, before moving up the inland coast , emerging into the Sea of Japan briefly as a category 1 typhoon, before making landfall in South Korea with 85 mph winds. From here, Mangkhut again emerged over water, still as a category 1 typhoon, before weakening to a tropical storm and making landfall on Japan with 60 mph winds. Mangkhut then emerged back out into the Pacific as a weak tropical storm, before weakening to a tropical depression and going extratropical, dissipating 2 days later after being absorbed by a larger low pressure area. During its lifecycle, Mangkhut caused the deaths of 167 people, left $3 billion in damages, and left 8 others missing after the storm. The names used for this storm were retired due to the excessive death toll and damages done during its lifecycle. Tropical Depression 18W Typhoon Kiko Tropical Storm Barijat Typhoon Trami (Lannie) Tropical Storm Kong-rey Tropical Depression Maring Typhoon Yutu Typhoon Toraji Severe Tropical Storm Nando Severe Tropical Storm Man-yi Typhoon Usagi (Odette) Typhoon Pabuk (Paolo) Tropical Depression 30-W Category:Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Future Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Western Pacific Seasons Category:Active Pacific Seasons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Typhoon Seasons Category:Active typhoon seasons Category:Hyper-active Typhoon Seasons Category:Season collabs Category:Typhoons in the Philippines Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Future seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Hurricane Layten Category:Destructive Seasons